


Daisy and Barney the Dinosaur

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Family, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy meets Clint's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy and Barney the Dinosaur

The school bus had just dropped Daisy home. Despite being 5 years old, she was already in 3rd grade due to her advanced intelligence. Her dads were hesitant to let her skip a few grades because they wanted her to enjoy her childhood. But encouragement from her teachers diminished their worries. Her best friend was Lincoln who was 2 years elder to her but in the same grade.  
Daisy opened the front door, announcing her arrival, " Daddy, Papa I am home."  
Clint yelled, " We are in the living room sweetheart."  
Daisy removed her shoes and walked into the living room. There was a strange new man along with her parents. The man looked somewhat like daddy Clint. Daisy stared at the man  
and the man stared right back.  
" This is my brother Barney, Barney our daughter Daisy. " said Clint.  
Daisy gave a small wave and asked in a sly voice, " Like Barney the Dinosaur? "  
Barney groaned and said, " You are just like your dad. He used to call me that."  
Daisy pouted and said, " Its a nice nickname. Its nice to meet you uncle Barney. Daddy can I go eat something ? "  
Clint nodded his head. Daisy went to the kitchen.

 

Barney turned to Clint and Phil, " Got a cute and charming kid there, boys are going to start swooning when she is a teenager."  
Clint growled, " Not on our watch, Barney the Dinosaur ."

So that's how Daisy met Barney the Dinosaur- I mean Uncle Barney.

**Author's Note:**

> 6th in series


End file.
